


Come a Little Closer

by lovethecoat51



Series: song fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51





	Come a Little Closer

"Come a little closer," Bones grumbles as Jim gets into his fifth fight  _this week_  and needs to be patched up again.

"Come a little closer," Bones whines as he shivers in the cold night air as he follows Jim into yet another idiotic adventure.

"Come a little closer," Bones mumbles out of the side of his mouth as he tries to smuggle Jim onto the Enterprise.

"Come a little closer," Bones whispers as Jim finally collapses from exhaustion straight into his arms after defeating Nero.

"Come a little closer," Bones mutters against Jim’s skin as the lights dim in their shared quarters.


End file.
